Captain Jim
by Jimmy's gurl
Summary: a thrilling tale of adventure on the high etherium and just guess who's captain
1. Misunderstood

Chapter one: Misunderstood.  
  
Jim was a reble. He hated pretty much everything except solar surfing, which made him kewl. He hated school because nobody understood him. He usually just slouched in the very back of the class and took a nap while the boring teacher talked alot about math or science or whatever. But Jim never got caught not paying attention, becase he was kewl.  
  
One day he was solar-surfing. Doing all of this dangerous stuff, like cool tricks that some times got him in trouble with the cops. But today the cops were all off eating doughnuts or whatever, so Jim could do whatever he wanted.  
  
"WHHOOOOO-HOO!!!" Jim yelled as he did a dangerous trick, "WHOOOO- HOOO!!!!!"  
  
Then he flew really high, like up above the clouds high, and dived down all a sudden, making his brown hair flap like crazy in front of his deep-blue eyes. They were really mysterious eyes the kind that made you wonder maybe if he didn't want people to get to know him too good.  
  
Aftre a lot more dangerous stunts, the cool boy zipped home on his awesome sollar-surfer that he made himself when he was eight with his father, and so he could sneak in through his windonw and so that his mom wouldn't get on his back.  
  
But his mom was totally on to him. She was waiting in his room to tell him off. "JAMES PLEIADIES HAWKINS!" she screamed with angry eyes. "Didn't almost getting blown up on Treasure Planet teach you anything, young man?"  
  
"Mo-OMM," said Jim.  
  
"You know you haven't been the same since your father left. You need a good influence in your life."  
  
"And you need to GET a life," Jim thought. He knew he would be totally busted if he said taht, so he only said "whatever." He almost wished that he had said yes back when Silver was telling him to come with him and sail away and be a pirate or something. "Yeah, that would've been wicked aweosome," Jim thought.  
  
"Are you listening to me, young man?" Sarah yelled with a look of pure haitred. While Jim had been thinking stuff to himself, she had been saying about a zillion things he didn't heard. But he didn't need to hear more rules anyways.  
  
"What is all this hubbub about?" said Captain Amelia. She had suddenly burst into the room all a sudden when Jim and Sarah didn't see her. "Since I have been living at the BenBow for the last three months with my husband, Doctor Doppler, after we got married once we were back from Treasure Planet, I feel I have the total right to know all the goings-on of this household," she said bossily. She sometimes was the captain even when she wasn't. She was kind of a cat too, and British with red hair that was short. Her eyes right now sparkeled like green, angry emeralds under her pretty eyelashes.  
  
Then with out warning at all all of a sudden Doppler fell thru the door. "Whoops!" he said. He was clumsy and a dog/human with glasses and a nose that made you laugh.  
  
"Oh, Doppy, that's what I love about you," Amelia laughed. She helped him up to his feet by him holding onto her arm. He was blushing a whole lot, though.  
  
"I'm glad you too are here," said Sarah, putting her hands on her hips like always and Jim rolled his eyes. "I was just telling Jim that he needs a good roll model because he is a trouble-making teen. Don't you think so too?"  
  
All the adults nodded at each other and all looked at Jim all at the same time.  
  
"Why are you all gaining up on me?!?" Jim yelled at the top of his lungs. He was sooo angry right now, you wouldn't even believe. "Just go away," he said angrily. They just didn't understand. He wanted to cry. But rebels don't cry. He hadn't cried since his dad had left him when he was a little boy not too old, but old enough to remember his dad walking out on him and never coming back.  
  
Authors note: I hope you like my chapter. I spent just about forever on it. This is actually my first fanfic, so I need a lot of reviews and enouragemnt and stuff. THANX 4 READING! :) :) :) 


	2. Jim Runs Away

Chapter two – Jim runs away  
  
He had made up him mind. He was running away. He was doing it because nobody understood him. Even after making himself a hero at Treasure Planet, everbody was still on his case all the time.  
  
He packed up all his most-importatnt stuff he would ever need. Of course he was bringing his solar-suffer, and his favorite socks that had a hole in the toe when you took your shoes off (but he didn't care if anybody would think that was weird), and all his electric guitar magasines, and his fav gold hoop earing, and Morph that John Silver had give him, and his Treasure Planet holobook from since he was a kid (it was kinda like a good-luck charm now), and he snuck a few cans of soda out of the kichen at the BenBow where he lived and packed those too. "I wish I had a something of dad's to bring away with me," Jim thought whit one single little tear roling down his cheek. But he didn't even have his dad. And he didn't have anything that belonged to his dad, too, because when his dad had left he had tacken everything of his with him and hadn't left anything behind but a sad wife and a sader little boy that was Jim, but seven-years-old.  
  
He snuck out the window that he snuck in when his mom was there to yell at him and he dropped to the ground, but didn't hurt himself at all. Jim was stronger than the fifteen-year old guy that he was, especially know that he had beeten a bunch of pirates at Treasure Planet. It was all dark outside like when your blind-folded and in a dark box at the same time. He walked and walked for a while but it still wasn't getting any lighter outside. He didn't really know how he'd get to were he was going to either cuz it was a really far way, to far to walk even.  
  
"Oh-no," Jim thought, "What am I gonna do now?" he asked to himself, but not talking out loud like he was crazy or something. All the the stuff he'd broughten was really heavy and not getting any lighter either. Jim put both his hands in his pockets to give them a rest and help him think better, too, the way he always did when he had his hands in his pockets.  
  
Just then suddenly he felt something in his pocket.  
  
"I wonder what that could be," Jim thought...  
  
Athors note: Well, what did you think? Don't you love cliff-hangers? I know I do. Pleas review! I really, really, really love reviews. :) :) :) P.S. But please be nice, not like Major-Death because he really hurt my feelings when he reviewed my story :( :( :( :( Remember its' my first story ever. 


	3. The Surprise Jim Didn't Expect

Chapter Three – The Surprise Jim Didn't Expect  
  
"Just then suddenly he felt something in his pocket.  
  
"I wonder what that could be," Jim thought..."  
  
His hand closed on something shinny and gold-colored.  
  
"Oh I remember now," Jim said silently "I stole the key to Captain Amelia's boat in case I would need it. I guess I do need it," he chuckeled, giving a smile that made his face look cute even though it was dark out.  
  
All of a sudden then, the key in Jimmy's hand begin to wiggle and jiggle almost like Jell-O, or almost like...  
  
"MORPH!" Jim screamed.  
  
The cute pink blob licked Jim on the face and flew arond doing more cute things like Morph does and imitatig all sorts of crazy stuff that Jim didn't even know what it was.  
  
"This is just like that time when you turned into the fake map on Treasure Planet!" Jim yelled angry. "Don't you ever learn, young man?" Jim stopped rite-away because he realized that he'd sounded just like his mom did. Then he looked down at his hands that were on his hips like his mom did. And that was not cool. This made him think some.  
  
But now he had no key since Moroph had changed into the fake key so he would have to just go home again. "Man," Jim said and kicked a pebble real hard, "This sucks. Now I have to go home again."  
  
Just then suddenly he felt something in his other pocket.  
  
"Hey look, Morph," the boy said, "It's the real key. I had it after all."  
  
Morph was so happy that he changed into something, and then changed back into Morph. It was really cute, and funny, too.  
  
"But this is gonna take forever to find the boat now, Morph" Jim said, scolwling with a frown on his face.  
  
"Look Jim, there's the boat!" Morph squeaked, pointing a finger at Captain Amelia's boat.  
  
Jim was so happy he could smile.  
  
He ran up to the big ship lighning-fast and climbed aboard. He walked around for a minute not really doing anything except he was thinking how cool he was for taking the ship. "This'll teach my mom to not understand me!" said Jim out loud, not actually meaning to be talking though.  
  
"And I shall teach YOU to not steal my keys!" said Captain Amelia all of a sudden. She had popped up from behind a big barrel of purps.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Jim.  
  
Amelia did a fancy hand-spring over the big barrel and landed light and graceful just like a cat would do, then said "I sleep here, cabin boy. What did you think? I AM the captain, remember?"  
  
"Where's Doctor Doppler" asked Jim. Doctor Doppler was his friend who had been there when the pirates had burned down the BenBow to the ground. Then he financed the expadidtion and comissened a ship that was Captain Amelia's and went to Treasure Planet.  
  
"Doctor Doppler? How the bloody heck would I know?" said Captain Amelia, with her two eyes burning like two emeralds. Even for a cat she was very pretty, but could be stern too.  
  
"Well I'm taking this ship to where I'm going and you can't stop me because I'm a rebel and I don't obey authority!" Jim said out loud.  
  
Captain Amelia looked like she was thinking for a while, but then she said "Well I'm ready for an adventure. I shall be escorting with you on this voyage of yours." Then she tossed him her big captains hat that she was wearing. "I always said you'd make captain one day, Mr. Hawkins" she said with a big smirk on her cat face.  
  
Authors note: Do you want to hear the next chapter? I think you'll really like it. But please give me a review first because I really like to get them. ( ( ( Thanks to Jim's So Hot for your nice review. And thanks to EsmeAmelia for all you're sudgestions. I'm trying to work on them good, like how you can see both sides of Jim and Captain Amelia now. P.S. I'm working on the next chapter already, and I was listening to a really pretty song that sorta gave me the idea for the title. 


	4. Where The Dream Takes You

Chapter Four – Where The Dream Takes You  
  
Ever since about a month ago it had always been Jim's dream to be a Captain. He wanted to be a Cool Captain, though, not like Captain Amelia, who was too into rules and stuff to be cool. Now Jim's dream was finally coming true.  
  
He put the key in the in the ignition and listened to the ship come alive like it was growling. "Wicked awesome! Sounds like a Harley-Davidson," Jim yelled over the loud growling of the enigine.  
  
And then they were off. The crew was already hard at work all over the ship, pulling the masts up into place, test-firing the high-tech cannons to be sure they were working good, and doing a lot of other stuff that crew's are supposed to do.  
  
Jim gave a lot of orders that he could think of. "Hey you, swab the poop deck! You there, up into the rigging! Stand by to go about! Make it so!" Then he turned to Amelia and ordered, "Batten down the hatches!"  
  
She gave a look like she was not very amused and probably sorta angry bing ordered around. Her green eyes blazed like emerald fire.  
  
Jim swallowed hard, then added "errr.... Batten down the hatches, ma'am."  
  
"Aye, aye, cap'n Jim!" she salluted and then ran away.  
  
Jim could tell he was gonna like being a Captain. He had a treasure inside that he was beginning to find. His dream was taking him places he could only imagine in his wildest dreams. Maybe that Jon Silver was right afterall. Maybe he WAS going to rattle the stars someday... maybe even someday SOON.  
  
Jim was the best Captain the ship ever had. He always kept his cool and would sometimes even let the crew do X-treme sports on the riggings and neat tricks and stuff. But there was one of the crew members who woud never join in on all the cool fun, because he was pure evil.  
  
He was this big spidery guy who always give Jim the creeps and wasn't too nice either. The only thing Jim didn't know was that this guy was Scroop's brother. Scroop had gottin into a fight with Jim right away on the Legacy the first time it went to Treasure Planet. Then later Scroop cut Mr. Arrow's life line and blammed it on Jim who wasn't the one who did it. Then to top it all off, Scroop tried to kill Jim... but Jim killed him back. And that was why the spidery guy was there, to make Jim pay for killing his brother. He wanted to get revenge and get back at Jim. His name was really cool, but kind of evil, it was: Scrooge  
  
"I don't know about that Scrooge" Jim said to Captain Amelia one day in his cabin while they were having their usual cups of tea. "He kinda gives me the heebie-jeebies."  
  
"Well he came very highly recomended, sir" Captain Amelia said while sipping her scalding-hot tea. It was too hot even, and it burned her tonge pretty bad, that made Jim laugh. Especially when Morph started imistating her all over the room.  
  
"Tha ithin funny!" Captain Amelia said, her tounge still all burning from the hot tea so she stuck it out while she talked and that made her look even funnier than ever.  
  
"Tha ithin funny! Tha ithin funny!" A tiny Captain Amelia with her tounge sticking out that was really Morhp said.  
  
"Well," said Jim trying not to laugh so much anymore because his sides bursted laughing, "I still don't know about that Scrooge guy."  
  
"You shan't let it trouble you, sir," Amelia said, her tounge now not so burning anymore casue she had added a whole bunch of cream to her tea now. She drank some tea out of a saucer like a cat would, too.  
  
"I don't know," Jim said, shaking his head like he knew something. "I don't know."  
  
Author's note: Okay now the story's really getting good. I put some funny stuff in this one with the tea and stuff I hope you liked it! I think you'll really enjoy the next chapter. Plz read and review!!! :) :) :) 


	5. Trouble on board the Legacy and also A q...

5 – Trouble on board the Lagacy: and also A Question to the World  
  
The next day of the voyage Jim was walking on the deck and stopped to tie his boot not to far away from where some crew members where talking to each other. Their conversation was not too boring either, so Jim stood there listening for a while. Then like a spider coming down from a web, Scrooge came down from the rigging.  
  
"Captains shouldn't snoop around" he hissed in a scary voice.  
  
"Well I'm the captain and I can do whatever I want" Jim said back. "Go swab the deck!" He ordered.  
  
Morph who had been in Jim's pocket forever flew out and turned into a tinny mop, then started swabbing the deck.  
  
"Not you, Morph!" Jim yelled.  
  
"Why do you hang around with a flying wad of bubble gum?" Scrooge asked Jim aand then looked at Morep with a look of pure hatred.  
  
Jim wasn't about to let anybody talk about his best buddy that way. Especially not the spidery guy who he couldn't remember who he reminded him of. "Hey, it's not bubble gum, it's a Morph and your totally messed!" Jim was a teen who totally knew how to stand up for his friends, even his fiends who were blobs like bubble gum but not bubble gum.  
  
Scrooge the spidery guy looked at Jim with scarry eyes and started yelling at the top of his throat "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S MESSED! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID TEEN!" He pinned his scary claw to Jim's shirt and then Jim to the mast. Jim couldn't get away cause he was realy strong and the spider was stronger.  
  
Just then suddenly without warning Captian Amelia appeared from out of nowhere behind a big barrel of purps she took a rope and swung over to where Jim and the spider was and she did three backflips and landed with her hair still perfect and red and her green eyes were as green as emeralds. "What's the meaning of all of this hullabaloo?" she asked in a British voice like always that made her seem fancy even when she wasn't being fancy.  
  
"Errrrrr... I was just showing Jim how to proporly hoist up a mast," said the spyder. "Right Jimbo?" he said and has a knife all sharp and pulled out by Jim's neck but that Amelia couldn't see.  
  
"Uhhh, yah," the teen said "Thanx. You can go make tea for me now, Captain Amelia"  
  
"Aye aye, sir!" Amelia answered and then did a bunch of backflips out of site.  
  
Now Jim was really starting to begin to think that maybe the spider really was evil. But who did he remind him off? This was a thing that Jim should figure out soon or maybe die!  
  
"Now since were having tea back in my stateroom again" Captain Jim said to Captain Amelia "I think that Scrooge guy is up to no good."  
  
Captain Amelia sarcasically rolled her emerald green eyes. Then she sid all proper "Well, you don't really KNOW him, do you? Not everbody's perfect like you, you know! Why are you always on his case all the time?"  
  
Captain Amelia just didn't understand. That made Jim's cute eyes go all dark and moody like they did when he was fifteen back on Montresser. "You just don't understand," the teen boy said "Why don't you you ever listen? You're just like all the other adults! Non of you can understand a teen like me!!!" Jim was a question to the world and he knew it. "You just don't even know how hard my life is and how cruddy it is to have to go to stupid school every stupid day and never have any friends or a dad!!!" Jim scrammed. Then he felt all like he really needed to be alone a bit. "Just go away" he said all quiet that made his dark eyes darken.  
  
Amelia could tell when she wasn't wanted and this was now. She tiptoed backwards out of the room but almost tripped over Jim's solar-surfer so she had to do a really small backflop to not trip and sneak out. Jim almost felt bad about yeling mean things to her but then he remembered that he didn't really like her taht much anyways. So he worked on his solar-surfer some.  
  
But then when he came out of the room there was storm exactly like the one that killed Mr. Arrow only different, and WORSE! But Jim was a hero and got thru it pretty good with only a few people dead. Lucky for Jim, one of those people was the spider guy, Scroop' brother, who dided when somebody cut his lifeline. Jim thought that was kind of funny the way things worked.  
  
Arthor's note: Hi my peeps! It's me again, Jimmy's gurl! So what do you think? I'm TOTALLY dyeing to know! But don't say nice things just to be nice though cuz I want the real stuff too. Don't lie! :) :) :) 


	6. Pirate Attack! Then Jim meets a New Frie...

Chapther 6 – Pirate Attack! Then Jim Meets a New Friend. And maybe someone else....  
  
"ARG!" screamed a scary pirate who jumped on the ship to attack them a week later after the strom. There were pirates all over the place all of a sudden. And the scariest pirate was the one who was leading all the pirates and this wasn't even a guy-pirarte it was a girl-pirate whos name was "Captain Flintina."  
  
"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" Screamed Captain Flintina looking sorta like Captain Nethanial Flint from the movie, only this one had ankle-long lavender hair that went all the way down to her ankles and a cool glowy blue tattoo on her face too. And then all the pirates attached like crazy. They were seriously all over the place. And all the crew were fighting them but mostly just dying.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good Jim thought. All this killing is messed." That made him think a little about his fav song "Where's the Love?" by the Black-Eyed Peas {if the link doesn't work then just copy and paste} that he had brought along with his CD collection. But this wasn't the time to think about music, even really cool music, this was the time for fighting pirates.  
  
All the crew and pirates were fighting all over the place on the deck, and Captain Amelia was swinging back and forth in the air and doing cool flips and stuff. "MeeeeeeeOOOOOWW!" meowed Captain Amelia as she did a big, fancy flip then caught a rope "MEEEEEEEOOOOOOW!!!"  
  
Jim was fighting this really masked pirate whose face he couldn't see even if he was looking. "I'll teach you to be a pirate!!!" he yelled. There was a majorly angry look on the pirate's face, probably because Jim was beating him up all over the place. Then Jim did a bunch of cool kick on the pirate like in the Matrix, only not stopping time.  
  
Then out of nowhere the pirate battle was over.  
  
"I'm going to show mercy on you this time" Jim said to the pirate who was wearing a mask. "I'm only going to take you prisoner instead of killing you like I should do because your a pirate scum!"  
  
So he locked the pirate in his stateroom and went away and then came back later and then he pulled off the pirate's mask, but it wasn't a pirate at all... it was a GIRL!!! A pretty girl too. She has sholder-long brownhair that was in a ponytail, but with a braided part first. She had big lavender- eyes that were maybe like a window to her soul that was misunderstood like Jim's. Even though she was wearing pants, they were really cool baggy pants with a whole bunch of safety pins, studs and zippers and a hole in the knee that was probably from doing a stunt.  
  
"I'm Jathena" she said.  
  
Jim blushed but tried to look really cool like he was "Errrrrrrrrrr.... He said.... Hi.... I'm ummmmmmmmmmm" He couldn't remember his name, then he did "I'm Jim."  
  
Jathena had really cool earrings that were like screws coming throu her ears.  
  
"Coo' earrings" Jim mumbled.  
  
"Thanks" Jathena said "theyr the only thing I have left of my mom's. She left when I was a little kid."  
  
"So did mine" Jim said "Only mine was my dad"  
  
"I totally hear you. I mean the only thing that gets my mind at peace is when I do solar surfing tricks"  
  
Jim was likeing this girl more now than when she was a pirate. Could she be his Soul Mate?  
  
"So... you wanna... um... go solar surfing some time.... maybe?" Jim asked Jathena. He thought her name was pretty cool too.  
  
"Only if I'm not your prisoner anymore, Captain Jim."  
  
"'Kay" Jim said. Now he was really, really glad he hadn't killed her. He would have totally missed out on his chance to find his soul mate.  
  
But what Jim didn't know was that there were three people hiding on his ship...  
  
Authors note: Was that exciting? Do you like Jathena? I totally relate to her. Let me know if you like her! Plz review!!! :) :) :) 


	7. Stowaways!

Chapter 7 – Stowaways!

If there was one thing Captain Jim hated on his ship it was stowaways! Even if they were only his dad and John Silver like these ones were, but Jim didn't know it yet.

But the next day he found out from captain Amelia! She knocked on his door the next day and came in and said "Captain!"

"Yes, Captain Amelia," Jim sayd "What is it?"

"Sir, I've found 2 storaways on your ship! Here they are!" She pushed them forward real hard like a cop would do, even though she was just a captain, even though Jim was the real captain.

One was John Silver and the other one Jim knew right away.

"Dad!" Jim said like he hadn't seen him in years since he hadn't.

He was all dressed like Johnny Depp in Pirates of the Carribean, but not really as hot (but still hot, though, cause he was realated to Jim) and with shorter hair that was in a ponytail like Jim's. Jim was kind of mad at him for abandoning him and ruining his life, but he was still glad too see him. But angry to. This was conflict. (I've been reading a book about writing and it said conflict makes stuff interesting.)

"Jim" Jim's Dad said. "How ya' been, buddy?"

Jim was more angry now than happy because his dad had ruined his life. "You left me forever and totally ruined my life! And didn't even come back after a few years!"

"You're still holding on to THAT?" Jim's dad said all confused "You should move on... I have"

"Well, I have too. Like you can see from my being Captain!" Captain Jim said. His eyes were all blue and soleful, like they were looking in on a soul.

"Well, I guess I should probably make up for it, huh?" Jim's Dad said.

"Well duuuuuhh! Obvious much!" Captain Jim said "Well since you pirates killed most of my crew you can work on my crew so I have enough people that I need. But you have to follow all my rules and do everything I tell you too."

"Yes, Capn" Jim's dad said. Boy, the tables had really turned now!

"Oh, hi Silver" Jim said and waived.

"Hi Jimbo" Sliver waifed back with his shiny metal, hi-tech arm.

"You can be the cook, K?"

"K"

"Off with you two then." Said Captian Amelia. And they were off."

Latter Jim had a big internall monologue about his dad leaving and never coming back until he did but he wasn't his dad now he was a pirate. This monologue was so deep infact, that words dont work for it. So you can just imagine your own versoin.

Author's Note: I tryed to leave this open for your own interpritation, so that you can be part of my story :) :) :) LUV Y'ALLS!!!


End file.
